Romeo & Juliet
by Tiftaf02387
Summary: Draco the pureblood Slytherin and Hermione the muggleborn Gryffindor meet one night when they didn't think they would, and feel inlove.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I do not own anything, but how I edited the story of Romeo and Juliet into Harry Potter, and changed some Harry Potter moments.

* * *

><p>It was July 31, inside the Weasley's Burrow house Hermione walked over to a big dining table that sat around twenty people. Hermione sat down a medium size chocolate cake in the very middle of the table. On the top of the cake it wrote in blue frosting letters:<em> "Happy Birthday Harry!"<em>

Hermione looked down at the cake her and Ginny made for the party. She smiled and then looked to her right at Ginny walking over to place a pile of plastic forks and plates. "Harry will love the party," Hermione told Ginny. Ginny placed the things on the table and said once she was done, "Yes I know." She looked up and outside the window in front of them, "Hey look its Ron, Fred and George," Ginny told Hermione. Hermione looked up and saw, as Ginny said Ron Fred and George walking towards the house with their broom sticks.

Seconds later Hermione and Ginny heard the three brothers walking into the house. They threw their brooms on the floor, by the door, and walking into the kitchen. Ron smiled and said, "Bloody hell you both decorated this place fast!" Behind him Fred and George came in behind Ron and smiled and glanced around the table.

"Ron you all have been outside for hours," Ginny told him.

Hermione smiled a small smile, as Ginny walked behind her and to the sink.

"Oh," Ron said with his voice lower than normal.

Ginny walked over to the three brothers and gave them each a glass of water. Fred and George each took small drinks to let it sink in, unlike Ron who was chugging down the water. Ginny headed over by Hermione to fix the table a little bit and told the Weasley brothers, "Dad as you should know, is keeping Harry busy till the party, which is going to be in two hours."

Ron had horror on his face, "Two hours! That's too early! That's… that's what four! We never have parties early!"

Ginny sighed and looked up at her older brother, "Ronald its four now, it's at six."

"Well in the meantime Freddy and I are going up stairs to work on more jokes for our business," George told Ron, Hermione and Ginny, as they headed out of the room and up the stairs. Ginny looked away to at everyone to concentrate on the table, and sighed. As for Hermione, she slightly smiled over at Ron, who rolled his eyes and walked over towards the same way Fred and George went.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the country, Draco Malfoy sat down on his bed in silence looking out his window nearby. His eyes were dry besides his dry face. He planned to sit there tell the sun went down and it was pitch black; then the dark lord would come for the meeting with all his best Death Eaters. Draco wished it would all be over. Where he could go out and enjoy the summer with anyone he wishes. Not once this summer has he gone outside to see the sunlight, not once. Threw the day he would stay in his room and not speak. Once it was time for dinner or a Death Eater meeting he would go out, but still not speak a word. The only moments he would speak would be in the middle of the night, when he and his best friend Blaise would apparition to a muggle place to party. Draco knew he shouldn't be doing that, but that was the only place not a single person knew who he or even Blaise was. Who knows what the dark lord, his father or death eaters would do if they found out, but if Draco could guess he would be dead.<p>

It was now five o'clock in the afternoon and Draco knew he had to wait another four hours till it was dark out and the meeting would start, but sadly the fun would start in seven. Draco still sat in the same place when he heard a faint knock at the door. "Draco," called a quiet voice of his mother. For the first time Draco blinked and of course his eyes hurt very badly; he turned his head to the door and saw it open slowly by his mother.

She walked into the room and said in the same quiet voice, "I thought I'd come up here myself and tell you dinner is ready," Yes for once Narcissa came up here herself, not a house elf.

Draco turned his head and looked outside once more before he stood up and looked straight into the eyes of his mother. She saw the sorrow in his eyes, even if she didn't know the real reason why (even if she could guess), she saw sorrow. They both together started to walk out of his bedroom and to the dining room.

* * *

><p>"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The whole group yelled to Harry. After Harry was done blowing out his candles Fred and George threw confetti everywhere, mostly on Harry, and everyone else clapped. Harry smiled at the big group. Around the table sat on the left: Lupin, Tonks, Hagrid, Molly, Authur, Charile, and Flure. On the right sat: Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George and Bill.<p>

Everyone around table started to laugh and sit down in their seats, except for Hermione, Molly and Ginny, who went over to Harry. Molly grabbed the cake, Hermione and Ginny grabbed the plates and forks. All three helped hand out the cake to everyone at the table. Around the table many conversations were happening, Authur, Lupin, Bill and Charile were talking about the Ministry and the Order. Fred and George were playing some jokes on people, Ron and Harry were talking about Quidditch, and Hagrid was trying to entertain Tonks and Flure.

Once everyone got their cake Molly, Hermione and Ginny sat down to eat their own. Hermione turned to Harry who was sitting between Ginny and Ron and said, "Harry, me Ginny, Ron and you are going down to muggle London tonight to a dance party."

Harry looked at all three: Ginny, Ron and Hermione, and said finally, "Alright…" All four then turned back to their cakes and the crowd of people.

* * *

><p>In the dark dining room a group sat silently at a long table for around thirty. It was nearing the end of the Death Eater meeting. Draco was about to go crazy! He didn't think there was another day he felt like this! Draco and the other death eater had to wait tell their dark lord left the place they were at. Then they could leave and do whatever they pleased.<p>

Voldemort said his slightly goodbyes, and apparited out of the Malfoy's house. Everyone around the table got up silently and either left or went to talk to someone. It was late, and Draco's mother and father said in the dining room tell everyone was gone, but for Draco he snuck out of the room and straight to his bedroom.

Once he got there he slammed the door shut and looked around. He walked fastly to his wardrobe. Draco open the double does open and grabbed some muggle cloths and changed quickly. Once he got his pants and started to button up his shirt he called his house self. Within seconds his house elf appeared, and a cup. Draco and the elf already knew what it was. It was polejuice potion. Draco ripped a few pieces of hair out of his head and placed them in the cup his house elf was holding. Draco finished buttoning up his shirt as the elf drank the potion. In minutes the elf grew taller and grew hair, he was Draco's twin.  
>"Good," Draco told his elf with a smirk. This was best for both of them, the elf got a nice bed to sleep in for a few hours and Draco got to go live a happy life for a few hours. Draco looked at the clock on the wall and now it was a little past midnight, Blaise would be waiting for him.<p>

"Okay go into bed and sleep," He told the elf. The look-a-like Draco elf walked over to the bed and covered itself up and tried to fall asleep. Draco waited for a moment to make sure everything was good. When it was Draco apparited to the place Blaise was waiting at Hermione looked into the mirror at herself, while Ginny smooth out her outfit.

* * *

><p>"Come Hermione, Ron and Harry are waiting for us in their room," Ginny told Hermione.<p>

Hermione looked away from the mirror and started walking to the closed bedroom door with Ginny. Quietly Ginny open the door and peaked her head out to see if anyone was there. She then looked behind her at Hermione and nodded her head. Both started moving slowly and quietly out of the bedroom to across the hall.

Once there Ginny tired as quiet as she could to knock on Ron's bedroom door. On the inside Ron walked up to the door an opened it to find Ginny and Hermione. He let them in and closed the door fast.

"Are you ready," Ron asked. Harry, Hermione and Ginny nodded.

Hermione turned slightly put her hand out and waited. Ginny put her hand on top and so did Harry and Rob. Hermione closed her eyes and all four apparited out of re Weasley's house and to the dance party.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I do not own anything, but how I edited the story of Romeo and Juliet into Harry Potter, and changed some Harry Potter moments.

* * *

><p>In the dark night town on the street of Gaunt, in Greater London SE1; Blaise was standing nearby the club behind the brick wall, down an alee waiting for Draco. Within seconds Draco apparited right in front of Blaise. Blaise looked at Draco and raised an eye brow.<p>

"What took you so long," Blaise asked.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," Draco replied slightly joking.

Blaise laughed quietly and soundless, "Well let's get going before its morning."

Draco looked away from Blaise rolling his eyes. He turned and pulled out his wand and held it up near his head. Without a sound he twirled his wand and pointed it at his hair and it turned to dark brown. Blaise as well did the same, but grew his hair longer.

Both turned to each other. Draco raised his eyebrows and lowered them. "Let's go," Blaise said, while walking away from Draco, down the alee. Draco then fallowed.

Down from the alee Draco and Blaise were in, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry appeared in front of the club. All four open there eyes and looked around to see if anyone noticed. To their lucky everyone was having a good time and never saw four random people appear out of nowhere.

* * *

><p>Hermione turned to the three, looked at them and said, "Come one guys." She walked past them looking up at the clubs sign. Ginny watched as Hermione walked away, and fallowed her. Harry and Ron looked around the area around them, and then decided to fallow the girls.<p>

The line was so long that the only lights coming from the club were nearly gone. Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry made their way to the back of the line. By not really too much seeing anyone but the dark black outline, Hermione turned to get in line and ran into someone. Slightly smiling a polite smile she looked up at the tall man.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you there," Hermione said to the man.

He looked down at her, with his smirk and replied with, "Its fine, its fine."

Right after he started to walk away, and expected to get inline right behind the four, but saw the line had an extra ten people they did not see arrive.

* * *

><p>Once Draco and Blaise arrived at the end of the alley way, Draco turned around looked at Blaise with a smirk on his face. The second her turned around he ran right into someone. He looked down at the person to see who it could possibly be, but since it was too dark he couldn't tell.<p>

"I'm sorry I didn't see you there," The person said, in a ladies voice.

Still with his smirk on from a while ago Draco looked at her a bit to see what she looked like while saying, "Its fine, its fine."

As Draco still looked at her he started to go to the back of the line, which he thought was right behind her and as he also thought her three friends. Draco only thought that because the girl behind her was looking at them both and standing right by her. Also with the other two guys giving them both glances.

When Draco finally saw the line, to find it grew ten more people, he started walking and gave her one more glance, while Blaise fallowed quietly behind him.

Once they were finally in the back of the line. Draco crossed his arms and slightly narrowed his eyes. Blaise looked was standing next to him looking at the lady they just talked to. Slowly his body turned towards Draco, with his eyes even slower moving away from the girl.

"Draco, you may get your girl tonight, you have wanted," Blaise told him slightly joking.

Draco looked at Blaise and smirked at his joke.

* * *

><p>As Ron and Harry small talked, and glanced at Hermione and Ginny once in a while, Ginny watched Hermione's every move. Once the two boys were out of ear shot, she grabbed Hermione's elbow and turned her around to find her with a smile on her face.<p>

Ginny gave her a look back with her eyebrow raised and her head lend back.

Hermione stopped smiling, sighed and said, "What?"

Ginny yet go of Hermione's elbow stood up straight frown a little and said, "Nothing, nothing, nothing at all."

Hermione sighed again and turned towards the line, and ignored Ginny.

* * *

><p>For next chapter please comment I will probably only update when I get 5 more comments.<p>

Thanks, Bye!:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: I do not own anything, but how I edited the story of Romeo and Juliet into Harry Potter, and changed some Harry Potter moments.**

**Also, sorry its so short and boring! I wanted to write something on it, and I wouldn't really think of anything.**

* * *

><p>Loudly in the underage club the music played. People around were talking loud and dancing. Some at the bar drinking any type of juice you could think of.<p>

Walking in with a smile, Hermione and Ginny started to slightly sway their hips to the music that played across the dance floor. Like-so they started moving towards the dance floor, ready for a great night. Behind them were Ron and Harry standing around, look not so amused.

With a blank face Ron continued to stare. As for Harry he turned to face Ron and asked with even less excitement as how he looked standing in the spot with dancing crazy people surrounding them, "Why did we even agree to let them take us down to muggle London to a clue, with muggles?"

Without a move in his whole body, besides his lips Ron answered without a wait, "I don't have any idea."

Harry turned back towards where he and Ron where the moment before he turned to speak, and stared at how Ginny and Hermione where dancing-he would have to say not so great, on the side of the dance floor.

"Why don't we just leave, they won't even notice tell it too late to stop us," Ron asked without anymore once again, but this time moving his eyes to look at Harry, and what he would think of this.

"No, what if something happen to them? Than we wouldn't be there to help them," Harry explained to Ron who stood still unpleased, no more or less.

With a sigh Ron said, "Fine alright, I guess we will stay."

"Then let's move over here," Harry said, walking over to a small table for four.

While the two walked over Ron started talking under his breath about how he hopes to not see Ginny with any guy, even Hermione for that fact as well.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Ginny continued to dance on the dance floor for the next hour, unaware of what music was playing by the muggles. They didn't really mind, they just want to have fun!<p>

"Where is Harry and Ronald?" Hermione yelled at Ginny, who was close by, and would only need a whisper if the where still sitting in the Burrow. Ginny pointed at the table where Harry and Ron sat sitting back watching everyone, with their arms crossing, and not so happy faces. "Over there," Ginny yelled.

Looking over Hermione found the two. With a giggle she faced Ginny again and said, "Maybe later we can get them to dance! What do you say?" With a smile Ginny just answered with a nod.

* * *

><p>"Ugh! Why are we still here," Ron said throwing his head back and looking up at the ceiling.<p>

"Because, what else better is there to do? Go back to the Burrow," Harry stated. As much fun as the Burrow can be, it was not the place to be at the moment, with half the Weasley's sleeping and the other half getting nagged by Mrs. Weasley, tell they head off to bed themselves.

Ron looked at Harry and grunted unhappily.


End file.
